(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective stake cap and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a single piece, hard plastic, stake cap adapted for receipt over a top portion of a metal stake having a “T” shaped cross section. The metal stake is used for fencing and other applications.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,479, to the subject inventor, a two-piece, hard plastic, protective stake cover is disclosed for mounting on top of a metal stake. The stake cover is designed to cover a top portion of the metal stake and prevent injury should someone fall and hit the top of the protective stake cover when working or playing nearby. In U.S. Design Pat. No. D771,698, to the subject inventor, a single piece, hand plastic, protective stake cover is illustrated having a hollow housing with four pair of spaced apart ribs. The ribs are used for receiving a top portion a metal stake. The above mentioned patents do not disclose the unique features, advantages, and objects of the subject protective stake cap as disclosed herein.